


Fusion Family

by SnapbackSteven



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: All the fusions are kids and it's adorable, Cute Kids, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Humor, Just an allaround feel good fic, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Pure and Good, The family fluffiest fic you'll ever read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapbackSteven/pseuds/SnapbackSteven
Summary: What if all the fusions in Steven Universe were the children of the gems used to form them? Stevonnie being raised by Steven and Connie, Garnet being raised by Ruby and Sapphire ... Doesn't that sound like fun? Then this fic is for you! Join me on this adventure as we meet the fusion children (including two original fusion characters!) and follow them along on their daily lives, learning about the world around them and how to live up to the great Crystal Gems who raised them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will obviously have plotholes. The very concept of the fusions as kids is a plothole. Regardless, I hope that won't diminish your enjoyment of it. This is meant to be cute, and most importantly, fun!
> 
> That being said, I hope you like it!

The Beta Kindergarten was in the middle of a rare rainstorm. The deathly humid air was filled with a light drizzle from thick clouds tinting the red canyon a shade of grey. Against one of the canyon walls was a house built tall enough to reach the highest cliff. It was built of brick on top of a broken down Homeworld ship, with the Roaming Eye stationed on the flat rooftop. The interior was refashioned to something more suitably earth-like. A living room, a kitchen, multiple floors, bedrooms ... though there were less typical things, like the randomly assorted boulders in the den, the unusual amount of baseball merchandise, and the complete lack of kitchenware. The Ruby Squad were currently taking part in the human ritual of 'lying face down and losing all sense of reality', a.k.a. sleeping. All except for Eyeball. She was packing a boxed lunch of a PB&J sandwich, fruit juice, and ... assorted lug nuts. "Okay ... I know everyone else sleeps in, but where's Moo? I haven't seen her come down yet." She closed the box and took it by the handle to approach Jasper. "She loves the sun more than she loves us. She never misses it rise." The mountainous quartz stood leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed, looking out across the desert with a smile on her face. "Don't worry. She's already out there."  
  
The clouds were westbound and rain no longer filled the canyon. Across the flatlands stood a gem atop a rock with her fists on her hips, the shadows of the clouds leaving her behind. A crest of sunrays emblazoned across her chest, puffed out and proud, her two-toned pants uneven in design, and her boots planted firmly shoulder-width apart. Her dark-russet moptop was as messy as her personality, and her golden eyes widened watching the sun peek over the horizon; two eyes on the right side of her face, and one on her forehead. Her skin matched the canyon, down to the stripes across her face and arms. The vermilion nose gem and round eye gem reflected the light in shimmering, vibrant color, and seemed to light up all the more when she smiled from ear-to-ear. The sun finally revealed itself in full, a burningly bright orb in the sky, and the little gem cupped her hands around her mouth to shout toward the star,  
  
 _"GOOOOOOOD MOOOOOORNIIIIIING!!!"_  
  
Her voice echoed so far and for so long that there was no doubt that the sun itself must have heard her. She descended from the rock and sprinted toward her mothers, laughing all the while. "Did you see that, ma?!" She jumped up and down. "The sun! She shined so bright when she noticed me!"  
  
"She sure did." Jasper crouched down and opened her arms, her daughter immediately taking the offer to hug her as tight as possible, and nearly toppling the quartz with her enthusiasm.  
  
"Tell Steven to call us if you need anything. I packed you a lunch." Eyeball gave her the brightly colored box lunch and Mookaite took it, returning the gesture with a kiss upon her mother's cheek. She stood only four inches taller than the ruby. "Thank you, mama! I'll try to be back before sundown, so we can play Diamonds & Rebels with the aunties!"  
  
"Oh, what, you already want a rematch after you lost yesterday?" Jasper poked her in the side, sending her into a gigglefit, though she quickly overcame it to put on a more serious composure. "The Diamond Authority is no match for the Crystal Gems!" She declared, backing away with her lunchbox in one hand and her other fist in the air. "We've protected this planet for thousands of years, we've taken down every soldier you've sent after us, and we'll keep fighting! That's why the people of this world believe in--"  
  
"Mookaite?" Her mothers said, in-sync.  
  
"MOOKAITE!" She shouted, and ran off toward the warp pad. "Bye ma, bye mama! Seeya later!" Then disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
Jasper stood back up and crossed her arms. "She gets that from you." She smirked, glancing toward the ruby out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"What? Her short legs?" She snorted.  
  
"No. That cute little laugh."   
  
\--  
  
"Stevonnie!" A woman in cream-colored high-waisted pants called from the living room of the Crystal Gems' abode, where she sat on the couch with a broad, hairy man in a star shirt. "Crying Breakfast Friends is on!" Both Steven and Connie were on the high end of the CBF age demographic. But it was their favorite show growing up, so of course they wanted to relive every rerun with their child.  
  
"Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!" Stevonnie jumped off the ledge of Steven's old upstairs room, floating down slowly and comfortable onto their father's lap. The intro chimed in and all three of them sang along to the memorable theme.  
  
 _"Tears of sorrow, tears of joy,_  
 _There'll be tears to the very end._  
 _Food with feelings,_  
 _Crying Breakfast Friends~!"_  
  
Steven ruffled their pristine dark curls out of place. "Awww, why'd you change out of your PJs? It's a saturday."  
  
"Mookaite's coming over!" They looked up to their father with warm brown eyes, wearing a matching star shirt similar to his, only it was a light shade of blue instead of pink, matching the shorts beneath their navy skirt. "I didn't wanna be the only one in my pajamas ..."  
  
The door behind the warp pad opened, two small gems of red and blue walking out to join them. "Alright, she's not gonna listen to reason." Ruby crossed her arms and tapped her foot forbiddingly, while Sapphire lead Garnet in by the hand. "Patience, Ruby. Let her express herself."  
  
Garnet held her mother's hand with both of her own and stood close by her side. She was in a pair of pajamas striped with dark hues of reds, blues, and violets. "Stevonnie's still wearing their pajamas." She said, before looking through her tinted visor to the three on the couch, and Stevonnie, noticeably pajama-less. Garnet slowly turned back to the red mom. "..... It's a saturday."  
  
"NO EXCUSES!" Ruby threw one hand up dramatically, and Sapphire stepped forward to lower it.  
  
"Ruby. It's a saturday."  
  
"... Okay fine." She huffed, leaning in closer to whisper to her, _"I really thought I was supposed to get mad about this? Is it okay to wear pajamas past noon? I don't know how to parent. I have no idea what I'm doing."_  
  
"One step at a time." Sapphire placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, which always put Ruby at ease. "We've been raising her for fourteen years, and you've done well."  
  
"Yeah but that's just fourteen years! I've been with you for, like ... **thousands** , and I'm _still_ not sure I'm doing that right!!"  
  
Sapphire locked arms with the red gem and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. "I'm still here, am I not?"  
  
Ruby stopped, letting out a slow breath, then taking her wife's face in her hands to return the kiss sweetly. A silence settled in the room.  
  
"That's gay."  
  
"Garnet!!" Stevonnie gasped, but couldn't stop themselves from laughing, and neither could Garnet.  
  
"Sapphire and I are going on a date!" Ruby declared very suddenly, much to the surprise of no one. It was likely a daily occurrence. "We'll be back-- ....." She drifted off and looked to Sapphire for an answer.  
  
"Before dinner."  
  
"Yeah, before dinner!"  
  
Garnet quickly pulled both of her mothers into a warm embrace before they could leave her sight. "I'll miss you!"  
  
Sapphire laughed that sweet laugh only heard by those she loved most, the ones who made her happiest, and that included her daughter. "We'll miss you too. Have fun playing with Stevonnie."  
  
"I will." She pulled away and waved goodbye to them as they left through the screen door while holding hands. The image of a strong and long-lasting love.  
  
"Aww, Spoon ..." Stevonnie murmured to themselves, and Garnet climbed up to sit on Connie's lap. "What did I miss?"  
  
"Spoon's crying because the silverware friends had to leave." They wrapped their tiny hands around one of Steven's own, their hands so much smaller in comparison. "Oh, wait! Pomegranate came to visit!"  
  
The front door flew open with a thud and Mookaite burst forward with enough energy to fuel a jet engine. "STEVONNIE! GARNET!"  
  
"Mookaite!!" They shouted back in unison, and ran toward eachother, colliding messily and causing all three of them to fall onto their butts. Except for Stevonnie, who floated safely in midair with a chuckle.  
  
"Alright, enough horsing around!" Mookaite hopped up in one swift motion and stood with permanently confident posture. "Because we ..." She paused for dramatic effect, "... have a mission."  
  
"Does it involve climbing high shelves again?" Garnet took Stevonnie's hand so as they could help her to her feet. "My future vision isn't required to tell you that it's probably not a good idea."  
  
"Aha! ... No, it's not. But, it's even better than that!" The slightly taller fusion child threw the screen door back open and gestured firmly to the sky. "We're going to CATCH THE SUN!" She looked back and forth between the two with a proud grin on her face.  
  
"... That's a high shelf." Garnet stated flatly. Stevonnie touched their finger to their chin, squinting their eyes at the shining star and effectively blinding themselves momentarily. They were at least partially human, after all. "I'm not one hundred percent sure, but ... I don't think we can climb up there and get it. In one of the books I read, it said that the distance from the earth to the sun is approximately ninety-three million miles. To reach it would be like walking around the earth eleven thousand times."  
  
Mookaite gave them a strong, dumbfounded stare of 'I don't like numbers.'  
  
"It's ... very far." Stevonnie laughed nervously. "But Dad told me that he went to the moon once! So anything's possible!"  
  
"What is the goal of this mission?" Garnet asked.  
  
"Oh! Well, it's simple. I wanna catch the sun before she sets so I can hang her in the sky and then I won't have to miss her at night! We just gotta figure out how to catch her first. We can worry about that other part later, 'cause we'll probably need a lot of rope for that ..."  
  
Stevonnie curled their hands close to their chest and tilted their head. "Weeell ... we'll probably need a spaceship if we're gonna go catch it."  
  
"What about auntie Amethyst and Peridot?" Garnet brought up a valid suggestion. "Fluorite could help us as well."  
  
"YOU MEAN WE CAN GO TO THE BARN?!" Mookaite pumped her fists impatiently.  
  
Stevonnie stepped back through the door and ran over to the couch, eager to ask permission. "Mother, may we take the warp pad to the barn?"  
  
"I don't see why not." Connie looked over to Steven for confirmation, but he was neck-deep in the current episode of CBF, starry eyes glued to the television set. He was the only man his age who became so invested in the supposedly shallow plot. "But remember not to stay out too late. You should finish your homework tonight so we can spend more time with you tomorrow." She gave her only child a gentle kiss on their forehead, and they smiled with a perfectly pure kind of happiness. "Okay, mom! We'll be back later!" They took the two other gems by the hand and brought them onto the warp pad beside the kitchen, the three of them vanishing in an instant.  
  
\--  
  
A stout little girl with messy blonde hair down to her shoulders laid peacefully in the bed of a truck. Her purple uniform was much like those from Homeworld, but with yellow star patches on her knees, and an almost-too-big black tank top on over it, frayed at the hem. The multi-colored gems on her forehead and chest glistened from the glow of the CRT TV in front of her. Her skin was a light, faded shade of green that matched the grass surrounding the barn, and she pursed her plump, cat-like lips at the rubik's cube in her hands. "How're you supposed to match those colors up anyway ... ?" She wondered to herself, spinning the plates around in a random pattern with little thought involved. "Good thing I don't care." She snorted. Fluorite wasn't in it for the satisfaction of solving the puzzle. She simply enjoyed stimming to the sounds it made and the feel of the axis turning.  
  
"Ey, Flo!" She perked up at the sound of her name, and peered over the edge of the truck to see Amethyst standing in waiting with her hands behind her back. "I got a surprise for ya!" And that was all she needed to hear. She grabbed a piece of scrap metal she was particularly fond of, using her ferrokinesis to ride the hunk of junk down onto the ground, though the mid-air ride wasn't without it's slip-ups. Noteably, the way she landed on her face. Amethyst snickered and held out the gift to her resilient daughter, who was the exact same height as her.  
  
Fluorite gasped. "Another rubik's cube!!" She pulled herself up and took the cube. "Wait ... what's different about this one?"  
  
"Oh, it's just one I found in my junk pile the other day. But I ripped all the stickers off this one. It's solid black, so now you don't gotta worry about solving it!"  
  
She stared wide-eyed in awe of her mother, and threw her arms instantly around her neck. It was only a minor inconvenience, but feeling internally pressured to reach the 'end-game' of rubik's cube-ing did bother her. Amethyst understood her struggles. "Wow thanks ... !"  
  
"Didn't think ya'd like it that much ..." She laughed, but couldn't lie to herself; seeing Fluorite happy was one of the most heartwarming things in the world. "I've got tons more I can bring next time."  
  
"Amethyst! Fluorite! Come in here for a sec!" Peridot called from inside the barn. She pulled her facemask off and set the blowtorch aside, dusting off her hands and gesturing extravagantly toward a misshapen sculpture once the two of them arrived. "Ta-da~!"  
  
The sight only doubled Fluorite's excitement. The sculpture was nothing but scrap metal welded together. But what made it special was that they were all pieces of scrap metal that Fluorite had bonded with and played with over the years. Every few months, she found a preference for a new piece of metal, and her mother had kept all of the old ones for this one specific meepmorp.  
  
"Do you ..." Peridot tapped her fingers together nervously. "... like it?" She was suddenly unsure of herself in this awkward silence.  
  
"I LOVE IT, MAMA!!" Fluorite bounded over and nearly tackled her for a hug, her just-gifted cube flying into the air, and her mother just barely managing to catch it. "It's objectively the best morp **ever!** "  
  
Peridot's eyes welled up behind her visor, sniffling and reaching out to the purple gem across the room. "Aaaaammmss ..."  
  
"Yeah yeah, I got ya, Pear." Amethyst joined them, giving the strongest bear hug of her life to her two favorite girls. The only thing that could interrupt this warm family moment was the arrival of three certain gems.  
  
"Heeey, it's muh squad!" Fluorite retreated her rubik's cube from Peridot's hand and rushed to show it off to her friends. Stevonnie and Mookaite took a closer look at the solid black cube, the both of them slowly turning to Garnet, who had a strikingly similar hairstyle ...  
  
"Not a word." She held up her finger, and they both tried to stifle a laugh.  
  
"Wow ..." Fluorite brought the cube up beside Garnet's head for comparison and without heeding her warning. "Lookit that. The resemblance is uncanny." She could feel that steely stare burning through Garnet's visor, and slowly lowered the cube back to her side. "Buuut ... y'know! You rock the look way better, G." She clicked her tongue, shot two finger guns, then cleared her throat. "So what brings Mookie 'round these parts? I haven't seen you in a while--"  
  
"A MISSION!" She cut her off in deceleration.  
  
"... Bro, we're kids." Fluorite pointed out. "We don't do missions."  
  
"Actually ..." Stevonnie stepped forward with a proud grin. "My Dad went on his first mission when he was thirteen. And we're fourteen! Well, except Mookie ... She's thirteen."  
  
"You hear that? I'm already qualified!" Mookaite rubbed her hands together in preparation. "So we're going through with this, and we're gonna need your help. We have to catch the sun before it sets tonight, so we have-- ..."  
  
"Eight hours."  
  
"Thank you, Garnet. We have EIGHT HOURS to build ... a SPACESHIP!!"  
  
Fluorite gazed over the three of them with skepticism. She paced back and forth across the floorboards and spiraled into deep thought. A solid minute passed before she stopped in front of them and turned on a heel with a cheeky smirk all too similar to Amethyst's.  
  
"We'll need supplies."  
  
\--  
  
"Bring it up a little higher!" Stevonnie held a slightly mortified Mookaite by her hands while floating above a long wire-mesh structure half covered in metal plating and filled with automotive parts. Fluorite moved a sheet of metal with her mind to rest atop the nose of the rocket, and Stevonnie floated down to place Mookaite on the ship. "Now for the fun part!"  
  
"Safety first." Stevonnie pulled Mookaite's facemask down, and the other gem gave a thumbs up before beginning to weld the metal to the wire.  
  
"Will this do?" Garnet was the last one out of the barn, holding an engine bigger than herself in one strong hand.  
  
  
From a distance, Amethyst and Peridot were watching over them; Amethyst slouched over the edge of the truck bed, and Peridot peering over anxiously. "I've never seen anything so structurally incorrect."  
  
"Eh, let 'em have their fun." Amethyst downed the last drop of a foul-smelling concoction from a strangely shaped black carton, tossing it over her shoulder and belching loudly. "I just drank all the engine fuel anyway. Those kids ain't goin' nowhere."  
  
Peridot smiled. She knew Amethyst did that to ease her worries. Amethyst did a lot of things with seemingly no meaning behind them, when in reality, they were little gestures of love and care for her girlfriend. She leaned on her shoulder and traced patterns along the back of her hand. "She's so much like you ... I just don't want her to get hurt."  
  
"She'll be fine, Peri. She may be reckless like me, but she's no doof. She's smart, like you." Amethyst wrapped her arm around her, blowing a strawberry kiss against her cheek just to hear her giggle.  
  
  
Garnet situated the engine in the back of the rocket and took a step back to allow Fluorite a closer look at it. "You know ... your mothers are watching us."  
  
"Shh! I know, I know." She tried not to let it get to her, but she was growing anxious. She'd forgotten the goal of the mission; at this point, she just wanted to make them proud more than anything. "We have an audience, Garnet! An audience that must be impressed!"  
  
"The hull is complete!" Mookaite stepped forward and fell directly into a hole in the center of the ship with a yelp. Her voice echoed from inside the metal massacre, "We just need some seats!"  
  
The purple-green gem climbed the ladder to take a look into the gaping hole, where Mookaite was nestled into the carpeted floorboards, waving sheepishly. "Well, it's not _all_ we need, but ... yes, we do need some seats."  
  
"How about a couch?" Stevonnie hauled out a beat-up sofa from the barn. It was torn at the seams and looked like it came straight out of the 80's with it's tacky upholstery. The armrests were modified with cupholders and remote controls and ... a built-in mini-refrigerator in the side? "It even has a fridge filled with cans of Sugar Shock Shutdown!"  
  
"Well, yeah, 'cause it's one of my inventions!" Fluorite exclaimed with pride and patted the couch like a dear old friend. "She'll do nicely for this mission. If the sun is as far as you say, Stevonnie, then we'll probably need refreshments during the trip." Stevonnie nodded and gestured for Garnet to come help them lift the couch into the cockpit. Mookaite screeched and scurried out of there before the couch could fall on top of her. "Okay, now we just need fuel."  
  
"We're all out." Garnet knew without even checking. She had seen the empty fuel cartons being tossed out of the truck.  
  
Fluorite blinked. "We're ... _out?!_ But we can't be out! Without fuel, we'll never get off the ground!"  
  
"Guess we won't be needing this then." Garnet pulled the engine right out of the back and dropped it onto the ground with a 'boom', leaving a small crater in the grass. "The lighter the better."  
  
"Garnet ..." Stevonnie passed a dumbstruck Fluorite and placed a hand on Garnet's shoulder. "Do you think you could throw it?"  
  
"... Throw it." Fluorite narrowed her eyes. "You expect her to just pick up the ship ... and throw it." She furrowed her brow. "... That's not a bad idea, actually."  
  
"Will you be okay staying here?"  
  
"Of course." Garnet held Stevonnie's hand and smiled. "You three will do just fine. I believe in you."  
  
"Move it or lose it, gang! We got a runner!" Mookaite pointed toward the sun setting in the horizon, falling further by the second. The fields were bathed in a pink aura and the sky turned a matching shade.  
  
"Come on!" Stevonnie took Fluorite by the hand and floated up onto the cockpit couch, sitting beside Mookaite and calling back to Garnet, "Throw it as hard as you can! We'll be okay!" They fastened their seatbelt -- as this couch came with seatbelts as well, apparently -- and the other two gems followed suit.  
  
"Hold on tight!" Garnet vanished beneath the spaceship. She lifted it off the ground slowly and took three steps back to prepare for launch.  
  
"Oh my stars ..." Peridot latched onto Amethyst's arm. She was both deeply concerned and amazed by their daughter and her rocket, despite everything about this spelled imminent demise. All while Amethyst was hooting and hollering, "THAT'S MY GIRL! YOU GOT THIS, FLO! MAKE MAMA PROUD!!" Fluorite reached up as high as possible to wave to her mothers. It didn't matter what happened now. The smiles on their faces was all she could ask for.  
  
Garnet burst forward strongly enough to kick up a dust cloud, and ran across the fields like an out-of-control locomotive, until she reached the highest point of the hill. That's where she threw the ship forward with one strong arm so hard that it created a sonic boom around her from the point that the rocket left her grasp and soared into the cotton candy skies.  
  
"WOOOOHOOOOOO!!!" Mookaite let loose, punching the air with inexorable excitement. "We're on our way!"  
  
It took a couple of minutes for them to reach their maximum height. They flew just beneath the clouds, gliding on a wide arc over the groves of trees covering the land in green brush.  
  
"Would you like a beverage, ladies?" Stevonnie dangled two cans of Sugar Shock Shutdown in front of them, and they both took one, though Mookaite was the only one to get an explosion of soda in her face from the shaken drink. She didn't seem to mind though. She wiped it off her gems and licked it off her lips, then took a big swig of the strong caffeine.  
  
Stevonnie looked over the left edge of the cockpit. The forests vanished behind them and the entirety of Beach City quickly came into view. "Oh wow ... I can see my house from here!" From this high up, the ocean seemed to be consuming the beaches, waves creeping up onto the shore and descending back into the sea rhythmically. "HI MOM! HI DAD!" They called out as loud as possible, hoping the echo could reach them.  
  
"Have you ever flown this high up before?" Mookaite asked over the brim of their soda can.  
  
"Oh no. While I was still learning how to use my powers, I floated too high up, but it wasn't very far. Not even high enough to reach the airplanes. But up here, we can touch the clouds." They lifted both hands into the fluffy white cloud they skimmed beneath and droplets of water dripped down their arms. "See?"  
  
Mookaite followed along. Her wide eyes took in the sight of fluffy clouds turning to water droplets at the warm touch of her fingertips. She'd seen some magical things in her time, but the earth itself was so full of wonders. There was so much she didn't know.  
  
"Heh ... hehe ... groooooss." Fluorite wiped the water off her hands and onto Mookaite's arm. But then something happened. Something that all three of them felt, and looked between eachother wondering if it was mutual. This sudden sensation of vertigo.  
  
"We're falling." She murmured.  
  
"What?!" Mookaite pulled against the restraints of the seatbelt holding her down, desperately searching over the horizon. It seemed to be pulling the sun down, and them along with it. Their spaceship was on a nosedive; a rapid descent at an angle, headed straight for the side of a mountain. "But ... but why?! We were flying right at the sun!"  
  
"I noticed we stopped ascending a while ago ... I was just hoping we would reach the sun before we stalled out, but ...."  
  
"We have to do something, we're gonna crash!" Stevonnie clutched the fabric of their seatbelt. The mountain before them was approaching faster by the second.  
  
"No! We can just ... we can go higher, right?" Mookaite looked back to Fluorite, but she shook her head sadly. "No, Mookie ... Without an engine, we can't create lift. Garnet was the only reason we managed to get this far in the first place." She flipped open the armrest compartment and wrapped her fingers around a lever compressed into the control panel. She didn't want to disappoint her friends, but she had no choice. She pulled it and the couch immediately shot out of the rocket, three massive parachutes billowing open over them and allowing them to descend at a comfortable pace. The spaceship left them to collide with the side of a mountain, crushing like a tin can into the rocky crag. And alongside it, the sun finally disappeared without a trace. They were surrounded by darkness.  
  
Mookaite sank into the sofa, defeated. "I just thought ... maybe I could ....." She sighed. "No. It was stupid to think I could catch her."  
  
"That's not stupid at all!" Stevonnie offered her the rest of her soda; they often limited their sugar consumption and tried to keep a balanced diet. Half of a Sugar Shock Shutdown was more than enough for them. "You came out here with us, helped us build a spaceship, and we flew so far and so high! That wouldn't have happened if you hadn't brought us along on this mission. And I've never read about anyone trying to catch the sun before, so you probably got farther than anyone else. You could go down in history books!"  
  
"Yeah, it's not like we failed. We still got pretty far." Fluorite patted her on the back, glancing out of the corner of her eye at a sudden flash of light. "Holy smokes!" She gasped. "Look at that!!" The clouds parted over them and the night sky was revealed in all it's glory. From up here on their parachute sofa, everything was visible; every shade of purple and blue in the cosmos, the constellations, even the nearest planets. Millions upon millions of stars twinkled and shined with a unique color and brilliance. Nothing in the world could outdo this view.  
  
"It's beautiful ..." Stevonnie pulled out their smartphone from their shorts pocket and flipped open their camera app, filling their camera roll with dozens of photos of every constellation they could name off the bat.  
  
Mookaite was left speechless in wonder. These "stars" ... there were so many of them. Of course she had seen them before, but she never paid them any mind. The sun was much more interesting. Daytime was so much brighter. Everything about it just seemed ... superior. But really taking a look at these stars, she realized ... they were like endless little suns hanging in the sky. All of them so similar yet so different. She pulled her knees up to her chest and took small sips of her soda.  
  
"So ..." Fluorite settled back to watch the lights twinkle over them during their slow descent back to terra firma. "Do you wanna try again tomorrow, Mookie?"  
  
She hesitated. "... No." A sudden change of mind.  
  
"I don't wanna miss the stars too."


End file.
